The Time Turner
by msc17
Summary: Harry uses the Time Turner to save his parents lives on that fateful night...but at what expense?
1. The Time Turner

The Time Turner  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. (As if you didn't know.)  
  
A/N: I originally wrote this story 2 years ago and then life took me in other directions. But im back and im going to finish it. If anyone notices a change its because ive fixed some of the mistakes I made. Hope a few people are still interested.

I'm going to speed through the beginning because I'm afraid if I don't ill get too much unnecessary stuff in there.  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
"Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"Yes Miss Granger?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could use the time turner again."  
  
"And for what would you be using the time turner?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I plan to pick up Muggle Studies and Arithmancy again, and I currently cannot do that without the use of the time turner," Hermione said, hoping he was convincing.  
  
"Very well Miss Granger, I assume you remember the rules?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Alright. Use it well."  
  
Harry packed his invisibility cloak into his backpack, and made sure his wand was secured in there as well. As he was going in Muggle clothes, he didn't have a wand pocket. Just as he'd finished, he looked up to see Hermione and Ron standing there.  
  
Hermione handed Harry the time turner with a smile and said, "There you are."  
  
"Thanks Hermione. If I don't get this right we're all going to be in a lot of trouble."  
  
"Well then let's hope you get it right." Ron said.  
  
"And Ron... You think you can handle making excuses should I take longer than expected or if something goes wrong?" Harry asked. "I've got your back, Harry." Ron said. They all laughed.  
  
"Well, you guys probably won't remember this if all goes well, but I really do thank you for everything. No matter what, you guys are my friends...forever."  
  
"We know" Ron and Hermione said. "Now go!"  
  
"Right then. I'm off." Harry said nervously.  
  
He picked up the time turner, surveying it carefully. "10 turns should do it." He thought. 8..6..4..2..  
  
Harry stopped turning, and smiled at his friends. With that, he was gone.  
  
October 31, 1981  
  
Harry re-appeared just under some trees off a cobblestone road. He glanced around, everything looked right as best he could imagine. After tucking the time turner into his backpack, He stepped across the street and looked at the house before him. He stepped through the gate and walked to the door. He peered inside but couldn't see anyone. Upon trying the door, it was locked. "Alohomora", Harry whispered. The door unlocked immediately.  
  
As Harry stepped inside the house, he felt surrounded by warmth and love like he'd never felt before.  
  
"Mom?" he called out. "Dad?"  
  
Harry then realized his parents definitely weren't expecting a 15-year-old boy to be yelling for them, so he proceeded up the stairs. As he reached the top, he saw a light coming from the room at the end of the hall. With much trepidation, he inched closer and closer. He pushed the door open, and saw his parents, sitting on a couch in what he assumed to be his own bedroom, playing with (the younger) Harry.  
  
"Hello?" he asked timidly.  
  
Lily and James were apparently not expecting company, as they both jumped to their feet with their wands pointed at Harry.  
  
"Don't make any sudden moves, or you'll regret it" James said fiercely.  
  
"What do you want?" Lily asked.  
  
"To help you. I am here to offer some valuable information that could save your life, but you must listen to me."  
  
"To save our lives? Who are you? Did Albus send you?" James questioned.  
  
Harry thought for a moment, and he felt that honesty with his best way to go.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore did not send me; I came on my own accord. I am from the year 1995, and I'm here to save your lives." Harry said.  
  
"That's crazy. You'd have to have a time turner to do something like that." James said.  
  
Harry reached into his bag and pulled out the time turner. "Is this proof enough?" he asked. "Look. We don't have a lot of time. Voldemort is going to kill you both tonight if you don't leave this house immediately."  
  
"That's impossible. Albus cast the fidelius charm on this house. We are safe as long as Peter keeps the secret." Lily said, although starting to doubt it.  
  
"For that matter...how did you find us? We are supposed to be hidden from the world." James said.  
  
"Because I am Harry Potter. The fidelius charm wouldn't have had an affect on me...besides that, it has been lifted. Peter Pettigrew is a death eater. He is a traitor."  
  
"Ha-Ha-Harry? Our Harry?" Lily asked. "I feel faint."  
  
"Yes. I am your son." Harry said.  
  
"Oh James. Look at him. Now that I think of it, Oh Harry you look just like your father." Lily said, between sobs.  
  
"Don't cry mom." Harry said. "I've spent the last 14 years without you, and I want to remedy that if it all possible."  
  
"Where did you go?" James asked.  
  
"To live with Aunt Petunia. She and Uncle Vernon and their son Dudley are horrible people. Can we talk about this later?" Harry asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah that's probably a good idea. Tell us what we need to do." James said.  
  
"Okay. You have your invisibility cloak, correct?" Harry asked his father.  
  
"Yes." he said, surprised that Harry knew of it.  
  
"Well I have it in its future form. So Mom and I will go under this one and you and Baby Harry take the other one. We'll go out the back and escape to safety."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I'll just get the cloak." James said quickly. "Lily, you get the baby ready to go."  
  
"Okay" Lily said.  
  
Lily rushed around the room gathering a few things they might need. Within moments, James was back with the cloak. Suddenly there was a blast. James glanced out the window and saw a flash of green light from down the street. Voldemort was in Godric's Hollow.  
  
"Oh my god. We're going to be too late!" Lily cried.  
  
"No, we've got time. Let's put the cloaks on. Now." p  
  
With two fluid motions, the four of them disappeared under the cloaks. Harry and Lily lead the way down the stairs, and as they reached the bottom they could see Voldemort at the end of the walkway surveying the house. They proceeded quickly into the kitchen and just as the back door was shut they heard the front door being blasted from its hinges.  
  
"JAMES POTTER, SHOW YOURSELF!" the cold, high voice echoed throughout.  
  
"How far is Ottery St. Catchpole?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
"It's about 5 km down the way." James said.  
  
"Can you both apparate?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." Lily and James replied.  
  
"Alright Dad. Take hold of my arm and mom, hold onto baby Harry. We need to get to Arthur and Molly Weasley's house as quickly as possible."  
  
"The Weasleys...you know them?" James asked.  
  
"Yes." Said Harry. "On three."  
  
Lily and James both said "The Burrow", and they all disappeared just as Voldemort blew their home into oblivion.


	2. Safety at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: If you really think I own it, I appreciate that. But in reality I don't.  
  
A/N: This chapter is a little bit shorter but it covers a few important points.  
  
Chapter 2: Safety at Hogwarts  
  
James, Harry, Lily, and Baby Harry apparated right into the Weasley's front lawn. The house, Harry noticed, wasn't nearly as large as it was in 1995. But, of course, at this point Fred, George, Ron & Ginny were quite young.  
  
"Okay" Harry said. "Dad, you talk to them. Tell him you need to use his fireplace. We're going to go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Hogwarts? Genius Harry. We'll be safe there." Lily said.  
  
James walked up to the door and knocked. Moments later he was met by a much younger version of Molly Weasley.  
  
"Why Hello James, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Molly, I'm on urgent business. Can I use your fireplace to get to Hogwarts?" James asked.  
  
"Of course." She said. Molly could tell this was something VERY urgent, so she didn't ask questions.  
  
At this point, Lily and Harry took off the cloaks and stepped inside. Molly showed them all to the kitchen and didn't question the identity of the stranger.  
  
Harry went first. He grabbed the floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. He put his head down slightly and brought his arms into his chest tightly. "Hogwarts!" Harry called, and disappeared.  
  
Lily and Baby Harry went after Harry. "Thank you so much Molly. We owe you."  
  
"Not at all, Lily." Molly said. "Hogwarts!" and Lily and Baby Harry were gone.  
  
"We promise to try and explain this all later." James said.  
  
"It's really no trouble" Molly said.  
  
James stepped quickly into the fireplace and with a "Hogwarts!" he was gone.  
  
Once they had all reached Hogwarts, they began to move towards Dumbledore's office. Unfortunately for them, they had come to the fireplace inside one of the dungeons. Apparently you couldn't apparate directly to Dumbledore's office. So off they went, and as they reached the statue outside Dumbledore's office they all realized that they hadn't a clue what the password was.  
  
"Sherbet Lemon...Lemon Drop...Cauldron Cakes...Treacle Tart!" and the statue sprang to life, revealing the spiral stairway.  
  
"You act as though you've had this problem before" James said jokingly.  
  
"More than once" Harry said back.  
  
They rushed up the stairs and Harry grabbed the griffin-knocker and knocked three times. Professor Dumbledore, in his nightclothes and nightcap, sleepily opened the door. He was met with three exasperated looking people and a baby, and he realized at once this must be serious business.  
  
"Won't you come in?" he asked.  
  
Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk and conjured three chairs to the front of the desk. They sat down and Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
"What brought you here, James?" he asked.  
  
"Well, perhaps the boy could tell the story much better than I or Lily" James replied.  
  
"Very well then." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry began to speak. He told the entire story, leaving nothing out. He told them of everything that had originally happened on this night, how he had used the time turner, and everything that happened from that point until right now. Dumbledore studied him intently the entire time, and once Harry had finished talking, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"This is a very brave and admirable thing that you've done, Harry. I truly hope that it doesn't have any bad effects to go along with the good." He said deeply.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore began. "Changing an event of the past (at this point he was addressing Harry) can sometimes have little effect on the future, but sometimes it can affect the future a great deal. We will just have to wait and see.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said. "Can you keep my parents safe?" If so, I should probably return to 1995 before I affect something else."  
  
"Yes Harry. I will protect them as best I can. There are no guarantees, I warn you. But in any event you will have more time with your parents, just as you desired."  
  
"Thank you sir" Harry said. "Mom, Dad, take care of each other. See you guys in the future."  
  
"Count on it." James said, grinning.  
  
"Goodbye Harry. Take care of yourself as well." Said Lily.  
  
"I will." Harry pulled out the time turner, gave it 10 clicks forward, and he was gone.


	3. Dark Times

Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I still don't own anything 'Harry Potter' except my idea.  
  
A/N: I'm finally getting to those "effects" that I talked about before. Also, Harry and his parents aren't afraid of saying Voldemort.  
  
-----Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far! -----  
  
Chapter 3: Dark Times  
  
1995  
  
Dark times had befallen Wizarding Britain. Dark times beyond which anybody had foreseen. Voldemort had been in power for somewhere around 25 years. There wasn't a good wizard anywhere that was safe. After the first few waves of attacks, Hogsmeade & Diagon Alley were left in ruins, and Azkaban had been broken open. The only haven to be found was Hogwarts, and no one was sure of how much longer that would last. The students had all been sent home before Harry had had a chance to attend, although many of them as well as their families had returned as refugees seeking shelter. Currently there were about 20 different protection spells on the school, but Voldemort was so strong it was likely that he could break through. His force of Death Eaters had grown rather rapidly. It was a 'kill or be killed' situation, so most chose to join the ranks of Voldemort.  
  
Harry Potter and his parents were not among those who hid within the Hogwarts grounds. They felt that it would be safer if they kept moving at a consistent rate, thereby avoiding Voldemort's clutches and lessening the risk on an attack at Hogwarts. James, Lily, and Harry Potter were highly ranked on Voldemort's "to-kill-list", although they weren't sure why. Harry had been pretty distraught lately due to his lack of connection to Ron & Hermione. James and Lily decided to take to the deeper countryside for a while.  
  
A few days later, they were at the home of Arthur and Molly Weasley, taking a rest and having some dinner. Arthur and Molly were immersed in conversation with Lily and James as they told of the latest news from around Britain. Harry had already finished eating, so he had gone up to Ron Weasley's room to talk with him. He and Ron had become good friends during Harry's visits to the Burrow, but as he was on the move they hadn't got to talk much in awhile. Harry looked to Ron as his best friend, but since Ron hadn't had to continually move around England, he doubted Ron felt the same way.  
  
"Ron?" Harry called as he knocked on the door.  
  
"Yeah who is it?" Ron called back.  
  
"It's Harry. Harry Potter. Do you remember me?"  
  
He heard a crash inside the room like something hitting the floor and moments later the door flung open.  
  
"Harry you git! Of course I remember you! How are you?" Ron asked excitedly. "It's been too long!"  
  
"Yeah I know. Four years. How've you been?" Harry asked.  
  
"Pretty well. It's not the same around here when you aren't here." Ron said.  
  
Harry's face broke into a large smile. "I wish I had more time to spend with my friends, but Mom, Dad, and I have to constantly be moving. We'll probably be gone from here within an hour."  
  
"Oh no! But you just got here." Ron said sadly.  
  
"Yeah I know. But we'll come back I think." Harry asked.  
  
"HARRY!" James called from downstairs. "It's time we get moving!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Harry called back. "Well Ron, I guess it's time for me to go."  
  
"Harry, be careful out there. Come visit us again soon." Ron said.  
  
"I will."  
  
(A/N: I know Sirius' home is 12 Grimmauld Place, but when I wrote this story he lived in a big place in the country and I like the idea so I'm going to leave it.)

James, Lily, and Harry trekked across the countryside for three days until they finally reached Black Manor, home of Sirius Black. Sirius lived far from any town or any other houses at all for that matter. He had special charms on his house that kept dark magic away. Even with this, the Potters knew they couldn't stay more than two or three days and they'd have to be off again. Sirius accepted them into his home with open arms. He and James had remained best friends even still. Harry was his godson. He had a duty to protect him, as well as his parents. The second night they were there, Harry was sitting gloomily in the window ceil when Sirius entered the room.  
  
"Bored Harry?" Sirius asked while Harry sat staring out into the dark sky.  
  
"Slightly" Harry replied. "Since Mom and Dad are busying themselves with learning curses in the event of us being found, they really don't have time to entertain me. I got to see my friend Ron before we came here, and it just helped me to realize how crappy this life is."  
  
Sirius felt bad for his depressed godson. "Well, I wish I could entertain you for a while, but I should be helping your parents. I'll tell you what...go into the library, help yourself to anything you want." Sirius said.  
  
"That sounds like a pretty good idea," Harry said. "Thanks Sirius."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Harry ventured into the library, and was awestruck at the vast amount of books his godfather owned. He can't have read all these, Harry thought. In fact, he was right. The shelves ran all around the circular room, with a petition running down the middle. The books on the left, Harry discovered, were books that Sirius had not read. The books on the right were ones that he had. The left side was much fuller than the right. Harry decided to go into the books Sirius hadn't read. He looked around at various titles, and after a few minutes a book entitled "Seers of the Twentieth Century & Their Predictions". Although Harry didn't particularly care for Divination, this book seemed to be drawing his attention for some reason.  
  
He opened the book and began flipping through the pages. He stopped at one with the heading "Great Events Concerning Dark Wizards-What to Expect"  
  
One of the first things he saw was an entry that read:  
  
"In the year 1879, the Seer Cyrano Picard had a vision while sleeping. In this vision, he saw a dark wizard of German descent casting a dark shadow all over the world during the 1940s. He would have a reign of terror that would last for an unsaid amount of time until finally, a wizard with powers of good to match the dark wizards' powers of evil, would defeat the dark wizard. The noble and powerful wizard will have long, flowing red hair, and will have the agility and flightiness of a bumblebee."  
  
"I know what this is talking about!" Harry cried aloud. "The dark wizard of German descent is Grindelwald. The good wizard is Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald in1945. Excellent!"  
  
(A/N: Grindelwald strikes me as a German name. Dark wizard. 1945. Hitler. World War II. It fits.)  
  
"Let's see what else you've got to say." Harry thought aloud. He continued skimming through until he found one that nearly knocked him to the ground.  
  
"In the year 1913, the Seer Calvin Pruett was gazing into his crystal ball when an amazing sight appeared within. Later, when he told of the vision, he said that direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor would continue right on into the year 1980, when the current living heir would be wed and have a son. This son would defeat a dark wizard far worse than the one defeated in the 1940s at the astounding age of only ONE year old!"  
  
To anyone else, this would have seemed ridiculous. Harry suddenly had his own vision. He remembered his parents being killed when he was one. He remembered being called the boy who lived. He remembered using a time turner to go back and save his parents lives. For some reason, all these memories had not been erased when his parents had been spared, but rather, they had been pushed into a far corner of his mind for just the right trigger to bring them out.  
  
Harry jumped up and ran quickly into Sirius's study where his parents were working.  
  
"Mom, Dad" Harry called breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah Harry?" James asked.  
  
"Do you remember when I came back into the past and saved your lives that night Voldemort came to Godric Hollow?"  
  
"Harry? How could you possibly know that? You were only a baby and when everything changed I imaged you would have forgotten" Lily said.  
  
"For some reason, I still have memories of before I saved your lives. As opposed to the memories being erased, they were stored for just the right trigger. I found it. I was looking at a book in the library and I discovered a book on seers and their predictions. I was supposed to have been there when Voldemort came into the house. For some reason still unknown to me, I defeated Voldemort that night. But when I came back to save you, I didn't think of the fact that by getting you all out of the house Voldemort would live. If you had died, Voldemort would have lost his power." Harry said, almost frantically.  
  
"What are we to do?" Lily cried.  
  
"First I want to do some researching. Other than that I can only think of one thing. We have to go to Hogwarts. I have to use the time turner and go back and put things right." Harry said at last.  
  
"Will we die?" James and Lily asked almost at the same time.  
  
"Not if I can help it," Harry said hopefully.


	4. Something Unexpected

Disclaimer: As I round on the fourth chapter, I still do not own anything but the idea.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Good reviews good motivation. LoL Thanks again. This chapter is kinda dark. But I didn't want things to be easy. Needed a little angst in there.  
  
Chapter 4: Something Unexpected  
  
"How much longer will we be staying at Black Manor?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"We leave tomorrow after breakfast," James said.  
  
"I hope that's enough time," Harry said. "If I stay up all night it should suffice."  
  
"For the research you mentioned?" James asked.  
  
"Yes" Harry replied.  
  
Harry ate dinner quickly that evening and went straight into the library and began pouring over book after book, looking for just the right one (if it existed). The answer he was searching for did not lie in "Dark Magic and Countercurses" Volumes 1-20, nor did it lie in "Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts: The Book" or "101 Ways to Rid the World of Evil." Harry was beginning to lose hope of ever finding a way to make it all work out. He knew he had to find the answer in the library of Black Manor because Hogwarts wasn't likely to have these sorts of books. Sometime after 1 in the morning, Harry finally came across a book called "Curses of Ancient Descent: A Guide to Some of the Oldest and most Complex Curses". He flipped through the book anxiously until he came to a particular section that caught his eye.  
  
Just as he finished reading, there was a loud noise coming from outside. Harry ripped the page from the book and after folding it, stuck it into his pocket. He ran to the window and looked for signs of what caused the noise. He looked towards the gates at the entrance of Black Manor, and just then he saw about 10 men on horses with torches gathered around the gate. A moment later, the horses began galloping quickly towards the mansion.  
  
Harry came back to his senses and ran through the house yelling for everyone to wake.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Sirius! There are Death Eaters coming up the road towards the house! Wake up!"  
  
Moments later James, Lily, and Sirius ran down the stairs.  
  
"What are we going to do?!" Harry cried.  
  
"I have a hidden room in the library. Come with me! Quick!" Sirius cried.  
  
The four of them ran into the library. Sirius jumped towards a particular shelf of books and pushed on it. It slid back slightly, and sprang open just as the doors to Black Manor burst open.  
  
"I heard something coming from that way!" One of the men called, pointing towards the library. Three of you go and survey the upstairs, three of you check the rooms down here, and the rest of you come this way!"  
  
The men that remained downstairs didn't even bother to dismount their horses; they proceeded through the house horseback. They galloped through the house, destroying anything in their way.  
  
"Inside quickly! Stay quiet. I'll get rid of them." Sirius said frantically.  
  
James, Lily, and Harry went inside the room and Sirius closed the door. Within a matter of seconds, the men entered the library.  
  
"Sirius Black!" one of them called.  
  
"Sorry fellows, no horses in the house. I'll have to ask you to take them outside." Sirius said.  
  
"Where are the Potters?" the man called.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"We know you've been hiding them here. If you want to live, you'd best tell me now." Lucius said angrily.  
  
"I haven't seen James & Lily in months. A year maybe." Sirius said coolly.  
  
"Crucio!" Lucius cried. Sirius fell to the floor and writhed with pain. After a few seconds, Lucius relented.  
  
"Are you ready to tell us yet?" Lucius asked snidely.  
  
"I-told-you" Sirius said between breaths, "I don't know where they are."  
  
The men that had been in other parts of the house entered.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, there's nothing upstairs. They're not here." One of the men said.  
  
"There's nothing in any of the rooms on this floor either." Another said. "They're not here, sir."  
  
"Very well." Lucius said. "Apparently we were wrong. But, in good spirit, we'll be taking you with us."  
  
"No!" cried Sirius. He tried to run but the men seized him and knocked him out.  
  
"Let's go!" yelled Lucius. "Tie up Black and destroy the house."  
  
From inside the hidden room, the Potters couldn't hear anything that had happened outside. They glanced around the room. It was completely empty except for a light coming from a corner. In that corner, there was a spiral staircase in the corner leading to another room. They clambered down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, a concrete door slid across and covered the hole from which they had come down. They looked around in amazement. There were beds in this room, as well as food and practically anything else they could need. Sirius had apparently anticipated an emergency situation when he built this room. They didn't plan to stay long enough to take full advantage of the room though.  
  
"Well. I suppose we could lie down for awhile and wait for Sirius to come get us." James said.  
  
"That's not a bad idea." Lily agreed.  
  
James & Lily took one bed, Harry the other. They all fell asleep within a few minutes and slept the rest of night.  
  
The next morning, they awoke to find themselves still beneath the house.  
  
"I wonder how long we've been here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. Something doesn't seem right." James asked. "Let's just go back up ourselves." James said.  
  
James tapped the concrete slab repeatedly and muttered a few well-chosen words. Finally, it slid open and they proceeded forward. When they reached the top, the house was in ruins. Most of it had been blown up, what remained was smoldering. Sirius was nowhere to be found. They assumed he was dead.  
  
"No...not Sirius!" Lily cried.  
  
"It's our fault. We shouldn't have come here. We put his life in jeopardy just by stepping through the door." James said, distraught.  
  
"Perhaps the Death Eaters only took him away and didn't kill him. In any event we really need to get to Hogwarts. How far is it from here, Dad?" Harry asked.  
  
"From here? I'd say it's at least two days walk." James replied.  
  
"Why can't we just apparate?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because Harry. If we apparated we would be detected much more easily and we do NOT need that" Lily said.  
  
"Oh. Well let's move on then." Harry said in a dry tone. And so they went, unsure of where their next point of rest would be.


	5. The Time Turner Again

Disclaimer: Two years later, I finally write the fifth chapter. Although that is a little Rowling-esque (just kidding, JK Rowling is the best writer of all time! She can take as long as she wants!), I don't own HP.

A/N: Here we're going to try to procure the time turner once again and take another trip. This one's a little short but it's leading up to the big event.

The journey to Hogwarts wasn't easy. The terrain was rough. It was two of the longest days and nights Harry had ever experienced in either of his existences.

Finally, the evening of the second day found them in the shadow of Hogwarts' grounds. Two creatures Harry had never seen before were guarding the gates. His first impression of them was that of a cross between a hippogriff and a centaur, in that it looked like a half bird, half horse. James gave the password and they were allowed to enter. Once inside the gates, Harry made a break for Dumbledore's office. After several attempts at the password, the stone gargoyle sprang to life and he moved up the steps to the door. He knocked, but there was no answer. A few seconds later, he knocked again.

Suddenly, the door burst open. A Dumbledore much unlike anything Harry had ever seen emerged, looking slightly frazzled. His robes were tattered looking, and he was older than Harry had ever seen him look. The glint in his eyes had disappeared, to be replaced with a look of madness. Perhaps the dark times had finally taken their toll on this pillar of the wizarding community.

"What do you want?" Dumbledore asked, surveying Harry carefully.

"Do you remember when I came back from the future 15 years ago and saved my parents lives?"

"Hmm...yes, yes, I think...yes. What about it?"

"Well, if I may sir, this isn't exactly how things were supposed to turn out."

"Harry, Harry, I told you. Effects, changing the future, bad business, never know how it might turn out." Dumbledore was almost ranting.

"Well I have a plan. Do you still have the time turner?" Harry asked.

"I imagine it's around somewhere. What do you have in mind?" Dumbledore asked, looking curious.

"I'm going to try and undo this mess." Harry said. "Can you help me?"

"Let's see," Dumbledore said, sidestepping Harry and raising his arms. "Accio time turner!" he shouted.

They waited a few moments. Harry was beginning to lose hope when he heard a faint whizzing noise. It began to grow louder, and seconds later the time tuner flew into Dumbledore's hand.

"Alright Harry. Here you go. The wizarding world is counting on you."

"But no pressure, right?" Harry said, although he was only half joking. "I think I know what to do."

"This has got to work" he thought to himself. His mom, dad, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and a dozen other faces flashed in his mind as he readied himself. He turned the time turner ten times to the left, and then tucked it into his shirt. There was a swirl, and he was gone.


	6. Godric's Hollow

I haven't worked on this story in SIX years and I'm still getting reviews on it encouraging that it be updated. DanniGirrl0001, because of people like you, I came back to a long-abandoned project and am going to see if I can pick up where I left off. Thanks for the encouragement!

The Time Turner

Chapter 6: Godric's Hollow

_October 31, 1981_

Harry found himself in Godric's Hollow once again, just down the lane from his house. He surveyed the situation – it appeared to be a calm, cool October night much like any other. He felt sure that none of the other people on this lane realized what a significant night in history this would have become if he hadn't altered everything. He quickly realized he was spending too much time thinking as precious seconds were slipping away, so he set off at a slow jog towards his parent's house.

He approached the stone house with trepidation, his heart racing as he mentally calculated his next move. In his planning, he had made sure that he arrived a little earlier than he had the last time so that he could theoretically set things right without two of him trying to make separate cases.

The door to the house opened soundlessly and Harry closed it behind him. He wasted little time climbing the steps and, within moments, he was standing at the half-opened door to his room. He pushed it open, and once again his parents jumped to their feet.

James pointed his wand at Harry.

"Don't make any sudden moves or you'll regret it," he said fiercely.

"What do you want?" Lily inquired from just behind James, her green eyes ablaze with fright. She held her wand in one hand and her other covered baby Harry's face.

Harry chose a different approach to the situation this time. He felt the little they knew, the better off they'd be in the long run.

"My name is…Tom. Tom Lovegood. I'm here to help you. Albus Dumbledore sent me. The fidelius charm has been broken. Peter Pettigrew betrayed your location to Voldemort and he is on his way here to kill you both. It's best if you don't ask questions; only follow the instructions I'm about to give you."

James and Lily looked at each other as both fear and comprehension flooded over them. Exasperated, they turned to the stranger, ready to do whatever it took to save their lives as well as the life of their young son.

"What do we do?" James asked.

"You have your invisibility cloak, I take it?" Harry asked.

"Yes. How did you….?" James voice, loaded with confusion, trailed off.

"Dumbledore" Harry replied simply.

"Of course," James replied.

"Right then," Harry started. "I also have an invisibility cloak. I want you, James, and you, Lily, to each wear one and slip out the back of the house into the garden. Get yourselves to Hogwarts and to Dumbledore as quickly as possible. Apparate into Hogsmeade and use one of the passages into the school. I feel you'll be the safest that way."

"What about you, Tom?" Lily wondered aloud.

"I will remain here and wait for Voldemort," Harry replied.

"That's murder. You are saving our lives…we can't let you do that!" Lily exclaimed.

They heard a blast from somewhere outside.

"No. You have to go. Now! I can handle this…you must get to safety or this is all for nothing!" Harry yelled frantically.

"Alright. Lily, we go." James said decidedly. "Tom, thank you…we'll repay you for this some day."

Harry smiled weakly. "I have no doubt that I will collect on that."

With that, James, Lily, and baby Harry were beneath the invisibility cloaks and gone from the house. It seemed only seconds later that the front door of the house was blasted apart.

"JAMES POTTER! SHOW YOURSELF!" Voldemort hissed.

"Alright," Harry thought. "It's time to see if I was ever worthy of being called the boy who lived."

Harry edged down the hallway and stopped just shy of the top of the stairs. He could see Voldemort below, surveying the house with his snakelike eyes.

"POTTER! I know you are here! Come out and I might spare your life."

At that, Harry sprang out and faced Voldemort. Voldemort's mangled face showed obvious bewilderment – this wasn't who he was expecting. In fact, he didn't know this person at all.

"Who….are….you?" Voldemort demanded furiously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Harry said, feeling half-amused despite the situation.

"Do not patronize me, boy. I do not have patience for your this. Ah, it matters not who you are. You can die along with the Potters."

"The Potters," Harry said, "are gone. It's you and me."

"Gone?" Voldemort shrieked. "GONE?!" His inhuman face looked deadly, rage emanated from him like a flame.

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Time to die," he sneered.

Harry quickly reached into his pocked and pulled out the piece of paper he had brought from Sirius' house. He unfolded it quickly, studied it for just a moment, and then tossed it aside.

Harry pointed his wand directly at Voldemort's chest – they only stood inches apart now – and tried to muster all the force and courage that he possessed. He thought of his mother and father, and the life that he had without them and the life that he might have now if this was successful. It all came down to this moment.

"ALAMOANA CRUCI MORTUS," Harry screamed.

"AVADA", Voldemort began, but he stopped short. In that instant, gold light filled the room. It seemed to come from Voldemort himself. His face showed great fear and confusion, and just as suddenly as the light had begun, it stopped.

"What have you done, boy?" Voldemort spat.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry screamed again. Voldemort must have felt the force of the curse hit him squarely in the chest this time. He mouthed "Mortal," let out a high-pitched screech of a laugh, and fell to the ground. Tom Riddle/Voldemort was no more.

Harry could hardly believe his eyes as he tried to take in and process the last five minutes. He felt a broad range of emotion – happiness being the predominant one – as he stepped past Voldemort's body and out into the cool night air on Godric's Hollow. He heard a few faint pops in rapid succession and quickly jumped behind a low hedge.

He soon heard familiar voices, and peeked up just enough to confirm that it was indeed Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. They were talking very rapidly and excitedly.

Harry saw Dumbledore go into the house, and re-emerge moments later. "Voldemort is dead!" he said.

"Dead?" McGonagall said incredulously. "But who?"

"I have a sneaking suspicion, nothing more. This is not a time for details, Minerva. This is a time of great celebration!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Indeed!" the minister finally spoke. "We have much to be thankful for. Our troubles are over!"

"What of Sirius Black?" McGonagall asked to both of the men. "Has he been located?"

"Ah, yes" Dumbledore began. "He was extracted from what appeared to be a death eater hideout in a small village called Little Hangleton."

"And his condition?" she inquired.

"Weak and wounded, but he shall be fine in due course." The minister chimed in.

Relieved, Harry knew that his work here was done and it was time to go.

He pulled the time turner from within his clothes and gave it a couple of turns. Within moments, everything faded to black.


End file.
